Only Time
by Trunks6
Summary: Littlefoot and Ali welcome their children into the world


Only Time  
  
  
Littlefoot stood tall over the edge of the great valley near Saurous Rock. He had become a young long neck and his shadow overtook some of the trees around him.   
  
"Well, what's left for me now?" Littlefoot thought to himself.  
  
It had been nearly a week since his grandparents finally left him. The first faces that he had looked into the day of his birth were finally gone from his sights.   
  
They had passed away in their sleep, after years of taking care of him and giving their lives for the common good and survival of the Great Vallay Dinosaurs and what was left of their herd.   
  
His grandparents had told him of what the herd was like before he was born.   
  
There were many long necks when Grandpa was his age...they were a migrating herd. But that was all he had come to know, his grandparents never told in exactly what detail what happened to the rest of the herd outside of them, himself and his mother.  
  
Then there was his father....  
  
A long neck he had never met, nor did he ever intend to. What happened to him would forever remain a mystery. The answers had been taken along with his grandparents before he could ask.   
  
"Hmmmm...." Littlefoot murmured.  
  
"....I guess that means I'm the only survivor of the herd." Littlefoot thought to himself.  
  
Through it all, he and his friends had many dangerous encounters with sharp teeth and earth shakes, and ironically he survived with a few bruises and scratches but nothing major. It couldn't have been luck.  
  
"LITTLEFOOT!!" he heard a cry from above.   
  
Littlefoot looked up, and saw his friend Petrie.  
  
"Hi Petrie!" Littlefoot called back as his friend came in for a landing on a nearby tree branch.  
  
Petrie was now full grown and he looked very graceful as he landed. Nothing like the days when he was just learning how to fly. He had gained much experience over the years and adventures with him, Cera, Ducky and Spike.   
  
"Littlefoot you've got to come quick!" Petrie urged.  
  
"What is it?" Littlefoot asked with curiousity growing in his voice.  
  
"Their hatching!" Petrie shouted with glee as he flew off toward his nest.  
  
"Oh! Great!" Littlefoot said as a smile lit up on his face as he went as fast as he could to catch up to Petrie and get back to the nest.  
  
Ali looked down at the eggs which were begining to stir and break. She was now a full grown long neck herself just like Littlefoot had become although Littlefoot was slightly older than her.   
  
"Come on, you can do it." She said to herself as she continued to watch her eggs stir.  
  
Just then she heard some giant foot steps coming from behind her. She twisted her long neck to find that Littlefoot was coming back.  
  
"Hi Ali." Littlefoot greeted her as he walked up.  
  
"Hi yourself." Ali replied with a chuckle.   
  
"Where did Petrie go? I told him to go get you..." Ali wondered aloud.  
  
"He had to get back to his nest, because his wife was about ready to start pushing his kids out of the nest...." Littlefoot replied as he looked down at one of the eggs begining to crack.  
  
"Oh really? How did he feel when he was pushed out of his nest?" Ali asked.  
  
"He said he hit his head on the ground, and he was a pretty slow learner when it came to flying. He just hoped to keep up with his family who was always flying." Littlefoot exclaimed.  
  
"He doesn't want to have his kids experience what he did." he quickly added.  
  
"Besides he also said that some moments are simply ment to be witnessed only by parents." He smiled as he gave his love a nuzzle and Ali returned the affectionate jesture.  
  
Littlefoot and Ali continued to look down at their eggs. There were four altogether, until one of them finally broke it's shell.   
  
"Ahhh..." Littlefoot beamed at the sight.   
  
A little long neck barely the size of one of his feet broke the egg shell, a tail was pointing straight up, his legs followed and the rest of the shell broke off and   
it turned out he was upside down and rolled over to his belly in a cute style. The other eggs continued to stir and crack, but Littlefoot turned his attention to the one that had just broken through.   
  
"He looks so small..." Littlefoot thought to himself as he watched the baby look around with curiousity, not knowing where he was.  
  
Then Littlefoot spoke to the baby Long Neck.  
  
"Here I am." Littlefoot said in a fatherly voice.  
  
The little Long Neck looked up toward where the voice came from and saw a really big monster coming down toward him. He was frightened and want to get away. He moved out of the way quickly.  
  
Littlefoot laughed, and proceeded to lick his new born.   
  
At first the long neck was shy but eventually he warmed up quickly to his father, by licking him back and nuzzling him.   
  
"I remember." Littlefoot said to himself as he thought back to the time when he looked into his mother's eyes for the first time.   
  
Soon the rest of the eggs had hatched. There were two boys and two girls.  
  
"Aren't they beatiful?" Ali commented.  
  
"Yes." Littefoot replied.  
  
"You think we can handle being parents?" Ali asked Littlefoot.  
  
"Well, yes, because I had some very good teachers." Littefoot answered.  
  
"You miss your family don't you?" Ali remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna miss em." Littlefoot replied.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing Ali..." Littlefoot started as he looked down at his children.  
  
"What is it?" Ali replied.  
  
"I'm gonna be here for our kids, I won't let them grow up in trench hole, like I did." Littlefoot answered.  
  
"And I'll be by your side, always." Ali replied as she nuzzled Littlefoot.  
  
"Your gonna be a great dad." Ali said.  
  
"And your gonna be a great mom." Littlefoot replied.  
  
"You know Ali, they say that every new begining comes from some other beginining's end." Littlefoot quoted.   
  
"So your saying that this is a new begining even though you've lost your herd?" Ali asked.  
  
"I never knew my herd, the only herd I've ever known are my family." Littlefoot said.  
  
"You mean your Mother and Grandparents?" Ali asked.  
  
"No, I mean our friends Cera, Petri, Ducky and Spike. I've known them longer than anyone here in the vallay I've ever since I was a kid. Even before we even came to the Great Valley. It's amazing how we've all grown up since." Littlefoot replied.  
  
"Yeah, Cera and Ducky are expecting hatchlings any day now. Much like we have been." Ali said as she scooted their young back into the nest, they wanted to get away and explore their new world.  
  
"Spike can talk now, but he still doesn't have much to say." Littlefoot exclaimed.  
  
"You mean he still eats all day?" Ali wondered aloud.   
  
"Oh sure he's an expert when it comes to tasting green food." Littlefoot replied.   
  
Littlefoot looked up at the sky turning to a red dusk.  
  
"It's beatiful Ali...." Littlefoot exclaimed still looking up.  
  
"Yes and Mysterious as there is so much in our world." Ali added.  
  
"Hey your starting to sound like my Grampa!" Littlefoot looked over at Ali.  
  
"I Do?" Ali exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, now I don't have to worry about fatherly advice, I'll just ask you!" Littlefoot joked.  
  
"Oh stop that!" Ali chuckled and nudged her husband.   
  
"Now all we have to do is name them." Littlefoot stared down at their children.  
  
"Let's not start that again!" Ali cried.  
  
"Why?" Littlefoot joked.  
  
"We went over it for the last three weeks!" Ali exclaimed.  
  
"Just kidding, we agreed to name them Tidus, Cloud, Celvice and Luka...." Littlefoot replied.  
  
"That's right." Ali replied and nuzzled Littlefoot again.  
  
"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Littlefoot asked as he looked into Ali's eyes.   
  
"No, not for the last hour." Ali smiled.  
  
"Well then I'll say it again. I love you Ali." Littelfoot said in a romantic voice.  
  
"I love you too Littlefoot." Ali replied.   
  
Later the new borns slept under the stary sky of the Great Valley under the watchful eyes of their parents Ali and Littlefoot.   
  
  
"Only Time" By Enya  
  
Who can saywhere the road goes where the day flows...only time  
  
And who can say if your love grows as your heart chose...only time  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs as your love flies...only time  
  
And who can say why your heart cries when your love lies...only time  
  
Who can say when the roads meet that love might be in your heart  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps if the night keeps all your heart  
  
Night keeps all your heart  
  
Who can say if your love grows as your heart chose...only time  
  
And who can say where the road goeswhere the day flows...only time  
  
Who knows...only time  
  
Who knows...only time  
  
  
The End 


End file.
